Devil Haunts Your Dreams
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Sam is haunted by the Devil in his sleep, to make him say yes, forcing him to try and stay awake until he cracks and has a breakdown.


**I've had this idea for a while :)**

Sam closed his eyes, exhaustion overwhelming him. His hair fell on his face as he sank into the pillows. Dean had gone out for a walk. It hasn't been easy, being back and trying to be like the brothers they were before. Especially when he was still blaming himself for starting the apocolaypse. Even when he was with Dean he sometimes felt so...alone. He closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

He found himself laying in the same bed, in the same room. Dean was there, loading a shotgun, his back to him.

"Dean?" When did you get back?" Dean ignored him and picked up the gun and placed it under his chin. "Dean? What the hell? No!" Sam stood up but it was too late as Dean fired the gun. "Dean!" Blood splattered everywhere. He turned his head away, unable to look at Dean's now dead body.

"I can make sure that never happens, Sammy," a familiar voice whispered. Sam's breathing quickened and his knuckles hardened as he turned and saw Lucifer standing there. He jumped up, horror in his eyes.

"How did you.."

"Oh this isn't real, this is a dream. But dreams can be still very unpleasent for you." Lucifer smiled and folded his arms. "I can do this every time you close your eyes. Everytime you want to take a nap a new horror will greet you."

Sam licked his lips and stared at the blood stained floor. He felt calmer, knowing that Dean was still alive.

"But you can't...actually hurt me? Or him?"

"No...but how long can you go, without getting a decent nights sleep? Even if you know it's not real I can still find ways of making it unpleasent for you." Lucifer got closer and closer to him.

"I will NEVER say yes!" Sam snarled. "You can't frighten me into saying yes!"

Lucifer gave a soft laugh.

"We'll see about that," he murmured. "We'll see about that."

"Sam?" Dean's voice echoed around the room. "Sam?"

Sam looked around, confusion filled him.

"Dean?"

"Sam!"

Sam sat up, gasping. He stared at Dean eyed wided. His brother was there, not dead.

"Thank God, you're still here," he said. Dean's own eyes were somewhat wide.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Sam lowered his eyes. Should he burden Dean with this on top of everything else? Yes, he decided. There couldn't be anymore secrets between them.

"Sammy? What was going on? You were rigid, almost like you were throwing a fit."

Sam swallowed.

"Lucifer was here."

Dean's eyes shot wide. He stood up. His whole body stiffened.

"He was...here? I thought Cas..."

"No, not HERE here. Here in my dreams."

Dean frowned.

"What?" Worry lines appeared.

"He's haunting my dreams, Dean." Sam's voice sounded so hollow as he lowered his gaze onto the 70's style carpet.

Dean closed his eyes as he tried to keep cool and collect his thoughts.

"How..how long has this been going on?"

"Just now," Sam said quickly. "He made...you kill yourself in front of me. At first I thought it was real."

Dean sucked in his breath and sat down, placing the fast food bag that he had been holding on the bed.

"What should we do?"

Sam gave a feeble smile.

"Never sleep again?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"That's not funny, Sam."

"You're right, it's not. It's actually the only thing I can think of at the moment."

"You can't not not sleep, Sam."

"I know, Dean," Sam sighed. "It's just...he's going to keep tormenting me in my dreams until I say yes. I get why he's doing it. Actually it's pretty brilliant really. Can't find the person, make their sleeping world one constant nightmare."

Dean shook his head.

"Also evil."

"Yeah well that's why they call him the devil Dean."

Both of them shared a smile at that.

"All right, that's a little funny," Dean admitted. He tightened his knuckles, though. "I swear I'm going to find this sonofabitch and kill him."

"Not if I kill him first," Sam said with a smile that trembled. He was so tired of being tired all the time. And now his sleep was being destroyed. Dean stood up.

Sam frowned.

"Where are you going?"

Dean gave him a sad smile.

"Out to buy you some energy drinks. This is going to be a LONG night."

Sam gave a half hearted chuckle. He watched Dean start to leave.

"Dean?"

Dean turned.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Thanks...for being here for me. With everything else that's going on..."

Dean nodded. His throat closed and he took a deep shaky breath.

"Thanks for telling me," he said sincerly. Sam responded with his first real smile that he had in ages.

_He suddenly appeared in his old house. Actually in his old nursery. Tiny basballs rotated from his crib. He saw his mother, leaning over the crib, singing softly._

_"Mom?"_

_His mom looked up. He stared at her as he saw blood dripping from her hands._

_"Mom!"_

_"You can stop it, Sam. You can see us again," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He'll bring us back, me and your dad, if only you'll say yes!"_

_"Please mom, don't," he begged. Her eyes flashed red._

_"You killed me!" She suddenly screamed. "You killed me! It's your fault I died! It's your fault! This blood ishould be on YOUR hands!" With that she lunged for his neck and started to choke him. He heard dark menacing laughter around the room. _

He woke gasping. Sweat trickled down his face.

He raced to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face.

He couldn't fall asleep. He wouldn't. He'd beat the devil at his own game.

He sighed as he looked at his reflection,loathing every part of him-wishing so much he could kill himself and the misery would be over. But that would be the easy way out. Besides Lucifer would even bring him back to life.

Sam sighed, the weight of the world weighing on his shoulders. Dean was right about one thing.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
